GIFT
by shzk
Summary: read and review


_Duo Angel this is for you… hope u like it sorry for being late._

Morning 09 am

18 years old girl was sleeping in a room and the alarm on the bed side is continuously buzzing but creating no affect on her. But it was enough to bring her brother to her room for the second time.

A tall and handsome man of nearly 30 years entered in her room. He looked at his sister and smiled. She was sleeping hugging her teddy.

He started thinking: uff …ye larki ..bilkul apney bhai per gai hai….neend aati hai to..koi isey jaga nahi sakta…ab pata chal raha hai…_WO___muje kese uthata hoga bechara.. pata nahi kia kia karna parta hoga usey…

Then he moves towards her and sits beside her after cleaning the mess on the bed and started ruffling her hairs. She shifted her head in his lap and sleep again. He pat his own head.

He was about to call her when his cell phone rang. He saw the caller id and moved out from the room after placing her head carefully on the pillow. Received the call.

He: hello boss..

Abhi: hello Daya.. kia kar rahey ho…

Daya: me is waqt kia kar sakta hun.. Senior Inspector Abhijeet…

Now abhi got the matter and said: mera khayal hai ke tum aaraam se baith ke coffee enjoy kar rahey ho gey…

It works as a fuel in anger.

Daya: han han… me to… enjoy kar raha hun… subha 6 baje utha doodh waley se doodh liya…phir aik ghanta exercise ki phir garden mein jo plants rakhey hain… un ko paani diya phir breakfast bananey kitchen mein gaya …subha se enjoy hi to garden mein jo plants rakhey hain… un ko paani diya phir breakfast bananey kitchen mein gaya …subha se enjoy hi to kar raha hun…huh.. or wo maharani hain ke uth ke hi nahi de rahin..

Abhi could not control his laughter this time so he laughed loudly and said:daya bachhi hi to hai…soney de na yar…itne dino baad to relax ho kar so rahi hai…us ki vacations abhi to start hui hain…phir kahan time miley ga usey… enjoy karne de…soney de bacchi ko…

Daya : han han wo bacchi sab ke liye…or me?

Abhi enjoying his anger.

Abhi: tu…tu mera baccha… acha sun aaj ka kia plan hai?

Daya told him his plan. And then asked: Acha ye batao..wapis ka baa rahey ho…?

Abhi: bas aik do din or… Tarika ki conference to kal hi khatam ho gai thi..muje thora kaam tha is liye ruk gaye..

Daya : acha chalo bye and take care…

Abhijeet : han bye… or Disha ko meri taraf se pyar dena or please aaraam se zra…bacchi hai .. pareshan mat karna usey..

Daya : arey han han….samajh gaya…or tum _meri bhabi_ ka khayal rakna… or han pichli dafa ki tarha chabi bhool mat jana ke mere pass hai warna phir se darwaza torna parey ga…

Abhi: arey baba nahi bhooloon ga…

Daya : bye.

Abhijeet and Daya lived together in their training time and also for some time when they joined their duty. But now they lived separately. But they are still the best buddies. Abhijeet and Tarika are married. Tarika has to attend a conference in Chandigarh and Abhijeet has some other important work there so he also went with her.

Daya has a sister named _**DISHA**_. She is 18 years old. Their parents are from Chennai who died in a road accident nearly two years ago. She completed her and living in hostel for her studies and now she came at home in her vacations.

After ending the call he came back to her room but didn't find thought that she is in wash room so he called her

Daya : disha…fresh ho kar jaldi se aa jao… breakfast ready hai.

After some time she came in dining hall and found her brother waiting for her.

Disha: good morning bhaiya…

Daya applying gem on bread: good morning.

And they started eating.

Disha(thinking)arey ye kia…inhe yaad nahi hai kia…then she said : bhaiya aaj date kia hai?

Daya : 23rd june….(but his hand suddenly stopped and he said): arey han…. Me to bhool hi gaya…oh my God….

Disha thinking: lagta hai yaad a gaya…

Daya looked at him and smiled but she didn't notice.

After some seconds he spoke: me to bhul hi gaya tha….acha hua tum ne yaad dila diya…ke….(disha was waiting impatiently for something)(Daya continued):aaj electricity bill pay karney ki last date hai..

Then he stand up and went towards the shelf pick the bill then came back to her and said: acha me chalta hun… bill pay karna hai… phir beauru mein kaam hai….phir khabri se milney jana hai….is liye late ho jaaun ga to tum lunch kar lena….darwaza sahi se lock kar lena

Saying this he went out after patting her cheek. And she was just staring at the door and thinking: mera itna special day bhool gaye aap…itney saal baad to me aap ke sath ye din celebrate krna chahti thi…(and tears rolled down from her eyes).

On the other side he cleared his tears and sat on driving seat and started the car.

On the way to his destination he was thinking: sorry…Disha Angel muje maaf kar dena…tumhe me aaj ke din rulana nahi chahta tha….lekin kia karun …tumhe surprise bhi to dena hai..

And he reached to his destination and after sometime he drove off to another place.

Here at home

Disha was still sad on his brother's behavior so she go inside the study room and took out one album from cupboard and came in to the lounge and sat on sofa opened the album.

She glanced at one picture. In that picture she was cutting her birthday cake.

**It was her 14****th**** birthday Daya was in Mumbai and told his parents that he couldn't come on Disha's birth morning Disha was very sad as she know ke us ke bhaiya… us ki birth day pe nahi aaein ge. from morning here parents were trying hard to make her happy but unsuccessful. Her mother made her favorite pudding and came to her room. She was sitting near a window and looking outside.**

**Mother: Disha …dekh me tere liye kia lai…teri favorite pudding chal jaldi se kha le.**

**Disha cleared her tears and said: maa muje nai khani mere dil nai ho raha..**

**Maa: dekh beta aaj ke din dukhi mat ho….tere bhai ko kam than a is liye nahi aa ya…**

**Disha : pichli bar bhi nahi aye they….is baar bhi sirf wish kar diya.(tears formed in her eyes again) me kabhi baat nahi karun gi bhaiya she sat on bed with angry face.**

**Maa: acha chal ab rona band kar or sham ke liye dress select kar le tere friends aaein ge sham ko.**

**She was about to say something but her mother went out as father was calling her to tell something very important and Disha continued her crying session.**

**In evening she got ready with same off mood and came out from the room but found the all lights off completely dark in whole house. She took baby steps and move ahead when she came in center of the hall suddenly all lights turned on with "SURPRISE"…..**

**She found all her friends and parents singing birthday song and in the center she found the most wanted person at that time. She run towards him and hugged him tightly. Then she cut her birthday cake with a broad smile on her face and her father clicked the picture.**

She cleared her eyes and think: uss din to aap ne wish kar diya tha….per aaj to wish bhi nahi kiya ….aap kam mein itne busy ho gaye…

Then she turned the next picture it was her parents with her. She spoke: maa papa dekhiye na….bhaiya aaj mera birthday hi bhool gaye.

She closed the album and put it in to its place and looked at the 1 am.

Disha: oh God aik baj gaya…pata hi nahi chala …and she came out from study.

She moved towards the kitchen and search for lunch but didn't found any thing. Just then the door bell rang. She opened the door where a courier boy was standing with a parcel in his hand.

Courier boy: aap miss Disha hain?

Disha : g han.

Boy : ye parcel aap ke liye…

Disha took the parcel. She read a chit on it it was from her brother. She excitedly opened it in hurry and … she found a set of books in it and another chit which stated as: _sorry …ye tera course hai ka…bohat din pehle aaya tha purane ghar ke address pe to me ne courier yahanbhijwa diya._ She was shocked and angry and throws the box. Then suddenly she noticed another wrapped box in it. She opened it and found a beautiful dress and a chit._ Disha angel …mera ghussa us becharey box pe mat nikaalo…ye dress pehen kar ready ho jao… aik ghantey mein taxi aye gi tumhe pick karney …or aaj ke is itney achey din per please meri behan ki aankhon mein or aansoo mat aaney dena._

She instantly cleared her eyes and went to get ready. After some time she reached at the hotel by taxi where she found her brother waiting for her on lunch. He ordered all her favorite food. They enjoyed the food in light chit chat. Still he did not wish her officially but she is not sad any more because now she is waiting for the real surprise by her brother. After lunch they returned home. Car stopped at the home and Disha got down from the car but Daya remembered some thing so he moved towards the car again and she waited for him as the keys are in his pocket. After some moments he returned and they entered in their home. When she turned on the lights she was shocked to see the hall decorated fully. All CID team present there and wished her . she was so happy to see them .then she turned and found her brother standing with a cake in his hands and_** HAPPY BRITHDAY DISHA ANGEL**_ was written beautifully on it. Then she cut the cake and fed the first piece to her brother. Then all enjoyed for some time and team left for their homes.

After freshening up Disha came to her brothers room. He was arranging his room.

Disha: bhaiya….

Daya looked at her and she came running and hugged her tightly and said: thank you ..thank you ..thank you…muje itney achey surprise den eke liye…

Daya: han…warna madam ne to aaj pura din ro ro kar bura haal kar lena tha…

Disha separated from him and said with pout:to aap ne bhi to had hi kar di…muje wish bhi nahi kiya…or phir mere liye books bhi bhijwa deein…very bad…

Daya laughed and said: acha to meri angel ko…zada ghussa books bhijwane pe hai kia?

Disha shoot her angriest glance towards him and he become quiet and after some time he said: mere pass tere liye or bhi surprise hai.

Disha looked at him. He stood up and took out an envelop from his pocket and gave it to Disha. She opened it and surprised to see the returned tickets of Dubai in it.

Disha: bhaiya ye…

Daya put his hands on her shoulder and said: hum kal Dubai ja rahey hain…

Disha : lekin aap ki duty…

Daya put his hand on her cheek and said:chutti li hai me ne 15 days ki kiun ke me meri Angel ko khoob enjoy kartey dekhna chahta hun..

Disha hugged him tightly and said: aap world ke sab se best bhaiya ho…

Daya : acha ab zada batein nahi… ja kar packing karo…kal subha 11 baje ki flight hai…

Disha kissed him on cheek and ran to her room and he smiled and thanked God for giving him that beautiful and sweet angel.

..

..

_Please read and review_


End file.
